


Tinnie's Fic

by Stegosaurus104



Category: ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaurus104/pseuds/Stegosaurus104





	Tinnie's Fic

"Hey"

"Uh, hello."

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Fine? I'm surprised. I thought you would be doing great."

"Why would I be doing great?"

"Because we are alone in this closet. Just you and I. There are so many things we could do. Where do you want me to start."

"Shut up Bin. This is stupid. I can't believe Jinwoo made us do this 7 minutes in heaven thing. How long has it been?"

"Aww, but Eunwoo... I was really  hoping we could have some fun."

"Whatever Bin. Let's just wait this out, I'm sure it will be over soon anyway."

"I don't want to wait it out, I want to have some fun."

"What do you m-"

Bin pulled Eunwoo closer to him.

"You'll see."

Bin kissed Eunwoo's forehead and smiled.

Eunwoo pushed Moonbin away. Eunwoo was blushing, he didn't want to say anything so he just looked away.

Moonbin pulled him in for another hug.

"Haha, awe. You are embarrassed, that's so cute. You like it though, don't you? It can be like this all the time with me."

Moonbin really wanted to hear Eunwoo say he wanted that, but he prepared himself for disappointment.

"Little kisses and holding hands. Wouldn't it be fun? I would be there all the time. Would you want that?" Bin asked, stroking Eunwoo's head.

"Y-yeah."

"That's ok- wait! What? You want to? You'll be my boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah, but not in front of the others yet. What if they judge us?" Eunwoo buried his head into Bin's shirt.

"You don't need to worry about them judging us."

"I don't?"

"Nope, cause they already knew I was going to ask."

"Everyone knew about this!?"

"Of course they did, why do you think Jinwoo put the two of us in here?" Moonbin laughed. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

"It wasn't locked either?!" Eunwoo saw everyone sitting out there staring at them.

"Of course not." He laughed. "He said yes."

"Congrats dude." MJ said.

Sanha let out a high pitched scream. "Yay! My ship is official!"

"Alright, into the bedroom we go." Moonbin grabbed Eunwoo's hand and swiftly pulled him along.

'What?! What do you mean bedroom?"

Everyone laughed as Eunwoo was dragged in confusion.

The two got to the bedroom and Moonbin pushed Eunwoo onto the bed and crawled over him.

"Uh, I thought it was just going to be kisses. I'm not ready.." Eunwoo gulped. "...for this."

"Don't worry, this isn't anything sexual." Moonbin let himself fall on top of Eunwoo.

"Aigoo.."

A groan came from Moonbin. "I have been waiting to lay with you for so long."

"Could..you maybe..not...lay on me?" Eunwoo got out between quick gasps.

"Sure thing." Moonbin slipped next to Eunwoo, leaving his arm and leg wrapped over him.

"Why is your leg over me as well?" Eunwoo asked.

"So that you won't leave. I don't want you to leave, I finally got what I have waited for, I'm not letting this moment leave."

"You are ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love with you that is."


End file.
